Two Set of Twins REDONE
by MidnightStarGazer
Summary: Haruhi and her twin are new to Ouran, but what happens when they come across abandon music room, will friendship begin or will romance blossom. Read and find out. (redoing all of my stories, Old two set of Twins is still on my page)
1. Chapter 1

MidNightStarGazer: So I looked through all of my old stories (only took me three years), and I'm going to start all over again. I'm going to try and upload one story at a time. First of all, I am going to start off with 'Two Set of Twins'. I'm going to try and upload two chapter's every week as I have to juggle it between work and life and urgh, I'm starting to think it would be best to stay at home and write all the stories that have been coming into my mind instead…. I hate being old(er). Anyway, here is the first Chapter. Review if you like it and if you don't, well you can lump it. Enjoy peeps.

Haruhi P.O.V

'Click'

I slowly lifted my arms from over my eyes, looks like dad has left for work without saying goodbye again, he must be in a rush for the second time this week, would it kill him to wake up five minutes early? I looked to my left to see my twin sister, Lexi, she was sleeping on her stomach with a pillow covering her head that blocked the sunlight that was slipping through the curtains. Lexi was born a couple minutes after me, technically making her the youngest of the family. We didn't look much alike, our hair was the same colour but different lengths however Lexi dyes her hair on a monthly basis, sometimes it would be dark colours and sometimes it would be light, other times she would mix them up. However, this month she has dyed her hair dark brown but has red highlight's, you can't really see the red unless she was standing under sunlight. It looked really pretty. But our eyes are different, my eyes are just like our dad's, brown, whilst Lexi's eyes were blue with hits of green in them, Lexi takes after our mum's great grandmother's side of the family. People always say twins are meant to look alike, but mum always said that even if we don't look alike, we are the same person on the inside, and it is true we are the same person inside. We also have similar traits, we are both left handed, we part our hair on the same side but we have different interests; I'm a bookworm, I always have my nose in a book during my free time. Lexi hates reading books unless it was a comic book. I not a very sporty person, I hate sports with a passion, whilst Lexi loved sports, well at least until she kept fracturing her ankles causing her to stop. I couldn't have asked for a better sister, even if Lexi can be very loud and annoying at times. It was a shame to wake her up though, I looked at the clock, it was half-six exactly, this is the part that I hate, getting Lexi up is a pain she can sleep through anything but a thunder storm.

"Lex, come on, it's time to wake up, we have things to do, and a school to attend" I shook her by the shoulders until she moved, Lexi moves her head up from the pillow, still cuddling it in in her arms.

"I don't want to go to school today, I want to stay in bed and play videogames" she grumbled. I sighed 'why does every morning have to be a battle?' I jumped off the bed pulling the quilt cover with me, Lexi hugged the pillow closer to her, she never did like the cold.

"Come on we have to get ready for our first day at Ouran" I said, grabbing on to her ankles and pulling her of the bed. She landed on the quilt, softening her blow.

"Did you have to pull me so hard? My ankles still hurt from the last time you pulled me out of bed" Lexi said rubbing the bandages that were wrapped around her ankles.

"Sorry, but it's the only thing that gets you up in the morning, come the weekend you can stay in bed as much as you like but I can't let you make us late on our first day of school"

I extended my hand to lift Lexi up off the floor and we went to go about our morning routine. We would take turns in getting everything ready. I would cook breakfast, whilst Lexi would make lunch, I would clean and Lexi would dry and put away.

Ever since our mum passed away ten years ago, it has always been a sore subject in this house and there are days were we would just talk about the good times. After everything was ready, we got dressed however since we didn't know the dress code for school we went in our casual clothes. I was wearing my black trousers and my favourite white top saying 'smart and good looking" with my plain black converse. I had to wear my glasses as I could find my contact lenses and as for my hair, well there isn't much I can do with it as it really short, thanks to the kid in apartment 5b. I grabbed my stuff and shouted to Lex's to hurry up, after a few second she came from the bathroom, Lexi was wearing her black ripped jeans, her favourite black and white hoodie with the pointy ears on the hood, underneath you can see her pixie shirt. Lexi's hair was in two low ponytails but was covered by her hood, nevertheless near the end of the day she would have changed It to four other hair styles.

We walked out of the apartment, locked the door and made our way down the stairs towards the traffic lights. The streets were crowded with parents and their children as they walked to their new semester of school. It takes a good twenty-minute walk to get to the train station since Ouran is on the other side of town and from there it takes ten minutes through the park.

The journey on the train is worst when it comes to crowd control. Everyone gets pushed up against one another, I'm thankful that the ride is only seven minutes long. I looked outside the window, I didn't really want to look at a bunch of strangers. You can see the cars going by, the trees look like there spinning round as we race by them, and if you look just a few minutes ahead you can see part of the school, it looked like a massive white palace.

…TimeSkip….

As we walked closer to the school it looked like it was growing, the cherry blossom tree's did well in hiding its height from the ground. I turned my head to see how Lexi was doing, she didn't seem bothered as her ear phones were in and she was staring at the ground. I looked at the front again, Ouran is a prestigious High school, it's where the rich and famous children go for the prefect education. It was luck that got me and Lexi in there, we manged to get in though a scholarship, thankful we got our brains from our mum side of the family, it was also luck that the other people who took the test didn't look at the leaflet which said what to look out for.

As we approached the school grounds the bell went off, telling all students to in their home room to start to day off. I remember when we first came to this place the principle said to go to the front office and our homeroom teacher to show us to our class room. Lex's was nervous when it can to a new environment and people, she would hang on to my shirt like a life line. We came near to the office and a man who appears to be in his mid-thirties was talking to the other staff member be hide the desk. He looked up and bowed to us,

"Good Morning Miss and Miss Fujioka please follow me this way" he said passes us our timetables and then leads us to our homeroom, inside the school was huge, you could easily get lost in here. It felt like we were walking round for ages till we can to a halt.

"This is your homeroom 1-A you will come here every morning for you English and maths lesson, there is then a 20-minute break, I would suggest you use it to find your next classrooms until you get use to the school, you have a two-hour lunch break at twelve then you have free study which is and hour long then you have one last lesson before school ends. Oh and Miss Fujioka welcome to Ouran" the teacher said as he opened the door for us.

MidNightStarGazer: Well what do you think? Better? Worse? Leave a review to let me know


	2. Chapter 2

**RECAP**

 **Oh and Miss Fujioka welcome to Ouran" the teacher said as he opened the door for us.**

Lexi's P.O.V

As the door opened, I hid behind Haruhi even more, man this was scary, everybody was dressed sitting up straight with smiles on their faces. It seemed like a horror film where at the end all the students were out to be ghosts, showing the newbies their horrible death, slowly making them go insane. I hate new places and new people, why did I agree to go this scholarship to begin with? Damn you Haruhi and your no good convincing. I griped onto Haruhi's shirt and bit more letting her know that I'm not comfortable with this.

"It's going to be ok" she said softly but quietly, so that only I could hear.

"Class we have two new students here at Ouran so be nice, this is Fujioka Haruhi " he said pointing to Haruhi then he paused to see if I was going to come forward to show myself " and this is Fujioka Lexi " he said pointed behind Haruhi. I peeked over Sis's white shirt to let everyone see me, they didn't look too bad I guess, it was still creepy that they were just sitting there smiling away.

"Lexi and Haruhi there are two seat at the back the one near the window, they are your seats through the rest of the semester, the seat allocation changes so that everyone gets to know each other better. The Hitachiin brothers, can you please raise your hands so that our new class mates know where their seat are?" I looked over Haruhi's shoulder to see two twin boys who look-alike, raise their hand, it looked like they didn't want to be here, but who could blame them? Haruhi walked to seat and then class began. I couldn't help but look at the twins next to me. They look like clones, except their hair was parted differently. I wonder if they are like me and miss brains over there? The lesson was slowly start to drag, do we really need to study English? We write and speak it all of our lives, so what the point in studying it? Thank god we can have ten-minute break until Maths starts. I don't think I could take two, hour and half lesson shoved together, it would kill me. I'm started to feel tried to maybe I can take a nap during maths? It never was my strongest subject. Haruhi looked like she was having fun, a few of the female students were talking to her seeing how she was getting on. Then they looked up at me, I pulled my hood over my face so that they couldn't see me, I could hear Haruhi laughing, traitor.

Our ten-minute break went by, I tried my hardest to stay focused when It come to maths, but it was all mumble jumble to me. I soon admitted defeat, pulling out my art book and resumed drawing one of my drawing. Every now and again I would stop and to try to solve a problem but I couldn't get the hang of it. My eyes were slowly getting heavier as I welcomed my long overdue nap.

Haruhi P.O.V

Class went by pretty fast I was still taking notes, the two boys that were next to me went and I looked at Lexi who had her head on her desk. Great she fell asleep; I went over to her, she wrote down a couple of important notes but the maths questions were blank. Underneath all of the bits of paper was her art book, it had loads of clothes ideas and a few drawings that she done, but the one that caught my eye was the drawing of mum and us when we were 4. I remember that day, it was our family day out to the park, we would all go to the park with a lunch for us along with food for the Koi fish and ducks, we would go round the woods seeing if we could spot any birds or squirrels. We would then pick a spot to eat our lunch, at the end we would go to the play park, to end the prefect day out. We all got ice cream for the journey home. It's like Lexi did this from memory, it was prefect, she is incredibly gifted. I picked up all of her paper work and tapped her on the head.

"Is it time to go home now?" she said yawning stretching her body against the table then rubbing her eyes.

"No, it's break time, the girls that I was talking to earlier were kind enough to give us directions to our next lessons." I waiting until Lexi was ready to move, we had to do one more lesson before it was lunch time, this is where we would split up until then. I gave Lexi the directions to her next lesson and I told her to text me at the end so we can meet up for lunch and study.

…TimeSkip…

I'd just finished my law and justice lesson. I have two books to look through and a one-thousand-word essay which needs to be handed in two days, I took out my phone to see if I had a text from Lexi… nothing. I might as well find somewhere for us to study till our next lesson, I looked around for the library only to find that it was full of chatty people, you would think that you could find somewhere quite to study in this massive school.

 _ **From Lexi**_

 _ **To Haruhi**_

 _ **I've found us a room to study in, one of the art students told me about it. They said no-one really uses it so we can give it a go if you like? I have looked at other places but there is too much noise for us to concentrate. It's down a long corridor, up a bunch of stairs and you'll find an abandoned music room with big white doors. I'll meet you at the door, Shouldn't be long dork xx**_

 _ **From Haruhi**_

 _ **To Lexi**_

 _ **I was worried that we'll have to be in a room full of loudness, see you soon queen bee xx**_

I guess Lex's is slowing coming out of her shell, which is good, she needs to make friends. I went down the long corridor, like what it said in the text. It's really quiet at as this side of the school, you can literally hear your footsteps echo as you walk down the hallways. I was getting closer to the door that Lexi had mentioned but she wasn't here, guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little peak inside. The door slowly opened and a small breeze brushed against my face followed by a storm of red petals.

"Welcome"


End file.
